


The Beast and the Harlot

by ComicKhan



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence, brian being an all around asshole, brian made zacky give him a blow job, that's it I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicKhan/pseuds/ComicKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wasn't what you thought evil would be. He was smiling and good-looking. So you trusted, and he destroyed. And no one ever knew it was coming.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Violence and abuse. enter at your own risk.

"You're such a fucking pig!" Brian yelled as he slapped his boyfriend hard across the face. Tears began to well in Zacky's eyes as he felt the pain in his cheek where Brian's hand just collided with it. "Oh, you're gonna cry? The little baby's gonna cry?" Brian said before slapping Zacky again on his other cheek. "Look at yourself, Zacky!" Brian yelled, lifting up Zacky's too-tight Misfits shirt and poked at his stomach. "Do you like being such a fatass? Do you think I like being seen with you? You're a fucking whale! I'm embarrassed to be seen with you!" Zacky looked down at his stomach, tears streaming down his face now. He belly wasn't exactly flat; but he wouldn't consider himself a whale. Though, if Brian said it, it must be true...

"I-I'm sorry, Brian." Zacky said quietly. "I'll try to do better, I promise." Brian threw the plate Zacky was just eating off of towards the sink, shattering it.

"You fucking better! Pretty soon you won't be able to fit through the fucking doorway! No one loves a whale, Zack." Zacky just nodded and wiped away his tears. "Go get rid of it." Brian said eerily quietly. Zacky looked at him through blurred vision.

"Brian, no! Please don't make me do that again!" Zacky pleaded. Brian raised his hand to slap him again, and Zacky winced preparing for it, but Brian kept his hand in the air.

"Go. Now." He said through gritted teeth. Zacky let out a whimper and went to the bathroom. He crouched down on his knees and looked up at Brian desperately. Brian raised an eyebrow at him and Zacky turned to face the toilet bowl. He choked as he shoved his index finger down his throat. He gagged a few times before his breakfast came back up his throat and into the bowl. Brian smiled evilly.

"Good boy. Now go get your fat ass ready for school." He said harshly, shoving his backpack in his direction. He caught it and stood up slowly on his shaky legs.

"Aren't you going to go?" Zacky asked as he followed Brian back into the kitchen.

"No. I'm skipping today. Already called in sick. But you're going." Zacky didn't complain. A whole day at school without Brian there to torment him sounded pretty good. He slumped up the stairs and changed his clothes and tried to get the scent of vomit out of his breath. He got back down the stairs to find Brian on the couch watching some UFC fight on TV.

"Will you at least drive me to school?" Zacky asked. Brian didn't even look up from the television screen.

"No, you can walk. You need the exercise anyway."

"There's no way I can make it in time!" Brian turned up the volume to tune Zacky out.

"Better hurry," was all he said. Zacky sighed and moved slowly out the door. He didn't bother trying to hurry to make it in time; he already knew he was gonna be late.

\--

"Mr. Baker, nice of you to join us." The physics teacher said loudly when Zacky finally slumped into 2nd period. "Care to tell us why you're so late?"

"My boyfriend's an asshole." Zacky huffed grumpily, setting his stuff down on his desk. The teacher sighed and pulled out a slip of paper and began writing on it. When she was done she held it out to him. He rolled his eyes and went to take the detention slip from her. She went back to teaching and Zacky buried his head in his arms and tried to tune everything out. He was doing a pretty good job until someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Zacky, are you okay?" Matt whispered, looking concerned. Zacky raised his head to look at him.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Why?" Matt shrugged.

"I dunno you just seem out of it today. Was it something Brian did?"

"Mr. Sanders, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked loudly. Matt shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Uh...no ma'am." He said quietly.

"Well then you can join Mr. Baker in detention after school." Matt sighed and nodded. He turned back to Zacky for his answer but he was back to hiding in his arms.

\--

The day dragged on and eventually the bell rang for lunch. Matt looked for Zacky in the line but couldn't find him. He carried his lunch tray back to his usual table and found Zacky there, his head buried in his arms again.

"Zacky?" Matt said quietly. Zacky didn't move. "Zacky!" He said louder, hitting him on the arm softly. Zacky groaned and lifted his head up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" He snapped. "Why do you assume something's wrong?"

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Matt asked, ignoring Zacky's question.

"I'm not hungry." He just shrugged. Matt wasn't buying it.

"Zack. You're always hungry." Zacky wrinkled his eyebrows and shot him a glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked loudly. Matt raised both of his hands in defense.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I've never seen you eat anything at all during lunch."

"Whatever, asshole. I'll see you in detention." He got up and walked away, leaving Matt stunned and wondering what the fuck just happened.

\--

Matt was already sitting at a desk when Zacky walked into the detention room. Zacky desperately wanted to choose the seat all the way across the room but then Matt would know for sure something was up, so he sat down in the seat next to him. He pulled out a scrap sheet of paper and began doodling, avoiding all eye contact with Matt. Zacky's stomach growled loudly and he wrapped his arms around it to try to silence the noises. He looked over at Matt to see is he heard anything. He was looking back at him with an eyebrow raised. Zacky blushed.

"Still not hungry?" Matt whispered sarcastically, so the detention monitor couldn't hear him. Zacky just shrugged.

"Not really." That was a lie. Since Brian made him throw up his breakfast and he skipped lunch, he was absolutely starving. Matt shook his head.

"What's going on, Zack?" Zacky bit his lip. He debated on whether or not to tell Matt about what's going on with Brian. Surely he's noticed Zacky's been losing weight at a scary pace, though his stomach wasn't exactly flat. Brian had been criticizing him and refusing to let him eat hardly anything for the 2 months they've been together and he's lost about 25 pounds already. He eventually decided against saying anything, knowing that Brian would really let him have it if he found out.

"I wish I could tell you, Matt, I really do."

"Why can't you? C'mon Zacky tell me. Maybe I can help." Matt pleaded.

"No you can't." Zacky quickly grabbed his stuff from off his desk and hurried out of the room. He heard the detention monitor call after him but he kept going. He didn't stop until he was out of the school and walking home. He walked at a slow pace. He knew that Brian was going to be pissed he was home so late because of his detention and he'd rather deal with that later rather than sooner.

When he eventually walked into Brian's house, he was immediately welcomed with the smell of newly-delivered pizza. He walked into the kitchen to find Brian sitting at the table, already eating.

"Where were you, Zack?" Brian asked quietly. Zacky gulped.

"What you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Zacky!" Brian yelled, standing up from his seat at the table.  
"Tell me where you were!"

"I, uh...I just had detention!" Zacky said defensively. He ducked and covered his head to protect himself from the pieces of glass from the plate Brian had just thrown at him that collided with the wall behind him.

"Liar!" Zacky waited a few seconds just in case Brian was going to take another shot at him. When he was sure he wasn't, he slowly stood up. "You were with him weren't you?" Zacky looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Who?"

"I told you not to play dumb, faggot!" Brian yelled again, walking over to Zacky and slapping him across the face. "Were you with Matt?"

"What? No! You're crazy!" Another slap to the face.

"Don't lie to me!" Zacky's hand went to his sore cheek and he winced as he touched it.

"I mean, he was in detention with me but I wasn't with him." Brian glared at him for a few moments, making sure he wasn't lying.

"Go upstairs." He said finally. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Can't I have some pizza first?" Zacky asked quietly, though he thought he knew the answer already.

"No, you can't. You've already got enough of a gut." He said, poking Zacky's stomach. He sighed and slowly headed up the stairs to his and Brian's bedroom.

\--

Zacky's phone rang while he was waiting for Brian up in his room. He glanced down at the caller I.D. and saw Matt's name light up. He debated on whether or not he should pick it up, then decided against it seeing as Brian could be up at any moment. He sometimes wondered why he was even with Brian. He was abusive and made Zacky feel like shit. He hardly let him eat anything and when he did he made him throw it back up. Brian kept telling him that if he didn't love Zacky, no one would. Zacky knew he was probably right. Though he was abusive, Brian was the only person Zacky's ever been with that hasn't cheated on him. And for that, he was grateful. Sure, Brian made him feel worthless, but maybe that's what he was.

His muscles relaxed when the phone stopped ringing but they tensed up again wen e heard footsteps coming up the stairs and toward the bedroom.  
Brian slowly opened the door and flashed an evil grin when he saw Zacky sitting on the bed. He slowly walked towards him.

"Get on your knees." He said coldly. Zacky wrinkled his eyebrows at first in confusion but his eyes got wide when Brian started to unzip his pants.

"No, Brian please don't make me do that!" He cried desperately. "I'll do anything but that! Please!"

"I said get on your fucking knees!" He yelled slapping Zacky's cheek. His eyes rimmed with tears and he whimpered as he did what he was told. Brian pulled down his pants to his ankles followed by his boxers, revealing his already-hard member.

"Brian, please!" Zacky pleaded again, earning him a hard blow to the stomach.

"Did I ask you to speak, faggot?" Zacky shook his head slowly and Brian smiled, bringing his hips towards Zacky. Zacky closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Brian's erection. He heard soft groans become louder as he sucked harder. Brian moaned Zacky's name and Zacky felt tears stream down his face. He gagged as Brian thrusted deeper into his mouth.

"Oh, Zacky…Oh fuck..." Just then, the bedroom door swung open. Brian stopped and the thrusting halted. Zacky slowly opened one eye to find Matt standing in the doorway, mouth dropped open and eyes wide at the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Brian yelled, pulling himself out of Zacky's mouth and quickly putting his pants and boxers back on.

"I…I was just, uh…" Matt stammered, still shocked at what he just witnessed. "Zacky didn't answer his phone and I came to see if something was wrong…"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Brian yelled, shoving Matt out the door. "I'll call the cops! I swear I will!" Matt could easily beat the shit out of Brian with one arm tied behind his back, and he would if he wasn't such a teddy bear. The guy wouldn't pull the wings off a fly.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Matt said, finally giving in. He turned to leave but not before seeing the tears on Zacky's face and all the bruises he had all over his weak body.


	2. Chapter 2

Zacky nearly jumped out of his bed once he felt something cold splash down his body. It took him more than a few moments to realize someone had dumped a cup of ice cold water on him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, sitting up in bed and looking for the source of the water. Brian stood over him, nearly laughing his ass off at Zacky's reaction.

"What the fuck, Brian?" Zacky yelled, rubbing his eyes. Brian just laughed some more and threw the now empty cup towards Zacky.

"I needed some way to get your fat ass up." He smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Come on, now. You're going to be late for school." He turned on his heel and headed out the door. "If you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you and you'll have to walk again." Zacky sighed and slowly got out of bed to get dressed and ready.

Five minutes passed way too quickly and Zacky all but ran down the stairs, a half-eaten doughnut in this mouth and eyeliner applied to only one eye.

Brian stood at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the banister waiting for him. He shook his head disapprovingly once he caught sight of Zacky. He snatched the doughnut from Zacky's lips and followed up by smacking his cheek. Zacky let out a cry of pain and his hand flew up to his stinging face. His eyes widened once he saw his hand was stained red when he went to examine it. He then realized Brian's car keys were in his hand when it made contact with his cheek and it left a pretty deep gash. 

"Have you learned nothing over the past few months, Zack?" Brian yelled, waving the doughnut in front of Zacky's face. Zacky just sighed and looked down at the floor. It wasn't long until Brian grabbed Zacky's chin and forced his head up so that he was looking into his eyes. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, got it Baker?" His brown eyes turned cold and scared, Zacky quickly nodded. Brian smiled evilly and released his grip.  
"Good. Now let's get in the car." Brian turned and walked towards the door while Zacky followed behind, but not before grabbing a paper towel for his bleeding face.

\--

Brian smirked from the driver's side of his car as he watched Zacky try to apply eyeliner to his other eye while they were on their way to school.

"You can try all you want, Zacky, but there's no way you're helping that face of yours get any better." Zacky shot him a glare but decided to ignore his comment; it was only 6:30 in the morning and his face was already bleeding and he thought he could feel a bruise coming in on his chin from where Brian gripped it; he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Listen to me Zacky." Brian said eerily quietly after a few moments of driving in silence. "You will not tell Matt the truth about what happened to your cheek, got it? The last thing I need is that gorilla on my back about me 'hurting' you." He let go of the steering wheel for a moment to use air quotes.

"Fine." Zacky huffed, irritated, staring out the passenger window as Brian pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"In fact," Brian pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face Zacky. "Why don't we just avoid talking to Matt altogether?"

"But he's my best friend!" Zacky protested loudly. "I think he'd notice if I just stopped talking to him!" Brian raised his hand up in the air as if he were going to slap him and Zacky closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, but Brian just kept his hand in the air threateningly.

"I said, do not talk to Matt, got it? Under any circumstances." Zacky opened one eye just as Brian started to slowly lower his hand. Zacky visibly relaxed.

"Fine. But for how long?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Zacky, I don't want you talking to him ever again." Zacky's mouth dropped open.

"What? But he's–" Brian covered Zacky's mouth with his hand before he could finished.

"You heard me Zacky. No more interaction whatsoever with that Neanderthal. Just pretend like you don't know him." Zacky stared at him in shock for the longest time before he finally gave up and nodded. Brian removed his hand from Zacky's mouth and they both stepped out of his car and headed towards the school's entrance. 

Brian slid a hand around Zacky's waist and forcefully pulled him closer so that Brian was whispering right into Zacky's ear. 

"If anyone asks how you got that gash on your face, tell them it was the cat."

"We don't even have a cat." Zacky whispered back. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Do you think anyone here knows that? God, you're an idiot." He shoved Zacky away and they both separated to go to their lockers on opposite sides of the school. Zacky said his hello's to random people he barely knew or talked to but for the most part he stayed silent up until his first class.  
He tried desperately to ignore everyone by hiding his face in his arms and trying to make up for some sleep on his desk but he was forced to look up when someone violently shoved his shoulder. 

"You feel up for talking now, Zack?" It was Matt. Zacky wasn't allowed to talk to him, Brian would beat the absolute shit out of him if he found out, but he couldn't just ignore him. 

"Uh...hi Matt." Zacky said quietly, trying desperately not to look directly at him. 

"What happened to your face?" Zacky winced slightly as Matt's fingers brushed up against the gash on his cheek. He bit his lip nervously. 

"Um...the cat got to me." He said nervously, smiling weakly up at him. 

"I've been to your house, Zack, you don't have a cat."

"We're...cat sitting for someone?" Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Cut the bullshit Zacky just fucking tell me what's going on with you and Brian." Just then, the bell rang to start first period and their teacher immediately began teaching the lesson. Zacky pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying and taking notes to avoid talking to Matt any longer. 

Once the bell to end first hour rang, Zacky quickly gathered his books and all but sprinted out the door to get out of talking to Matt again; the last thing he needed was Brian giving him hell for disobeying him...again. 

"Zack!" Zacky heard Matt shouting to him from down the hallway, but he ignored him and walked faster. "Zacky!" He yelled again. Pain shot throughout his shoulder as Matt caught up with him and shoved this back against the wall. He held his hands on the wall on either side of him so be couldn't get away.  
"I'm sick of the games, Zack. Tell me what the hell is going on. Now." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Matt I really got to get to second period..." Zacky said, trying to duck under Matt's arm to escape. 

"No. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on with Brian." Zacky bit his lip. Matt was his best friend, he couldn't lie to him. 

"Matt, listen...I can't tell you. At least not here. Why don't I stop by your house after school for a bit and I'll to you there?" Matt looked at him expressionless for a few moments. 

"But...will Brian be okay with that?"

"Well...no...I'll just tell him I got detention and I'll get home late." Just then, a hand appeared on Matt's left shoulder and pulled him back, away from Zacky. 

"Matt! What are you doing talking to Zacky?" Brian said with a fake smile,  
wrapping his arm around Zacky's waist protectively. Matt narrowed his eyes at Brian. 

"He's my friend, that's what friend's do?" Brian looked back and forth between the two of them. 

"What were you guys talking about?"

"What did you do to Zacky's cheek?" Matt said suddenly. Brian's eyes got wide and he looked over at Zacky before answering. 

"It was just the cat, Matt. He just got too rough. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to second period." Brian shoved Zacky in the opposite direction. Once they were far enough away from Matt, Brian removed his hand from Zacky's waist and used it to slap the back of his head, hard enough for his vision to go fuzzy for a few seconds. 

"What the fuck did I say about talking to him?" He said harshly. 

"If you didn't notice, he kinda had me pinned up against a wall. It's kinda hard not to talk to someone when they're breathing down your neck." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"If you weren't such a fucking wimp, you could've gotten away." He sighed loudly and shoved Zacky into his classroom. He stumbled a bit to regain his balance. "I'll deal with you later." He said, walking away.

\--

The final bell rang and Zacky took his time getting to his locker and getting all of his things. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brian's number while on his way to meet Matt at his locker. 

"Where are you? I'm waiting at my car for you!" Brian growled so loud that Zacky had to take the phone away from his ear. 

"I got another detention; you can just go home without me." Zacky arrived at Matt's locker just as he was shutting it.

"You're not talking to Brian are you?" Matt whispered. Zacky ignored him and kept talking. 

"Don't wait for me, just go home okay?" Zacky saw Matt's jaw tighten once he realized he was talking to Brian. Zacky hung up the phone with a sigh and Matt crossed his large arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you at all, okay? Much less going over to your house. I'd rather just tell you as quick as possible then get back home."

"What, so Brian can beat the shit out of you again?" Matt asked loudly. "Zacky, you're obviously not happy, so why are you even with him?" 

"I'll explain everything later, let's just go." Zacky turned on his heel and began walking to Matt's car. Matt sighed and slung his backpack over one shoulder and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have this fic pretty much finished so im just going to update on here every few days or so...
> 
> sorry this is shit, it'll get better eventually


	3. Chapter 3

Zacky nearly jumped out of his bed once he felt something cold splash down his body. It took him more than a few moments to realize someone had dumped a cup of ice cold water on him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, sitting up in bed and looking for the source of the water. Brian stood over him, nearly laughing his ass off at Zacky's reaction.

"What the fuck, Brian?" Zacky yelled, rubbing his eyes. Brian just laughed some more and threw the now empty cup towards Zacky.

"I needed some way to get your fat ass up." He smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Come on, now. You're going to be late for school." He turned on his heel and headed out the door. "If you're not downstairs in five minutes, I'm leaving without you and you'll have to walk again." Zacky sighed and slowly got out of bed to get dressed and ready.

Five minutes passed way too quickly and Zacky all but ran down the stairs, a half-eaten doughnut in this mouth and eyeliner applied to only one eye.

Brian stood at the bottom of the steps, leaning against the banister waiting for him. He shook his head disapprovingly once he caught sight of Zacky. He snatched the doughnut from Zacky's lips and followed up by smacking his cheek. Zacky let out a cry of pain and his hand flew up to his stinging face. His eyes widened once he saw his hand was stained red when he went to examine it. He then realized Brian's car keys were in his hand when it made contact with his cheek and it left a pretty deep gash. 

"Have you learned nothing over the past few months, Zack?" Brian yelled, waving the doughnut in front of Zacky's face. Zacky just sighed and looked down at the floor. It wasn't long until Brian grabbed Zacky's chin and forced his head up so that he was looking into his eyes. "You look at me when I'm talking to you, got it Baker?" His brown eyes turned cold and scared, Zacky quickly nodded. Brian smiled evilly and released his grip. "Good. Now let's get in the car." Brian turned and walked towards the door while Zacky followed behind, but not before grabbing a paper towel for his bleeding face.

\--

Brian smirked from the driver's side of his car as he watched Zacky try to apply eyeliner to his other eye while they were on their way to school.

"You can try all you want, Zacky, but there's no way you're helping that face of yours get any better." Zacky shot him a glare but decided to ignore his comment; it was only 6:30 in the morning and his face was already bleeding and he thought he could feel a bruise coming in on his chin from where Brian gripped it; he didn't want to make it any worse.

"Listen to me Zacky." Brian said eerily quietly after a few moments of driving in silence. "You will not tell Matt the truth about what happened to your cheek, got it? The last thing I need is that gorilla on my back about me 'hurting' you." He let go of the steering wheel for a moment to use air quotes.

"Fine." Zacky huffed, irritated, staring out the passenger window as Brian pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"In fact," Brian pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to face Zacky. "Why don't we just avoid talking to Matt altogether?"

"But he's my best friend!" Zacky protested loudly. "I think he'd notice if I just stopped talking to him!" Brian raised his hand up in the air as if he were going to slap him and Zacky closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, but Brian just kept his hand in the air threateningly.

"I said, do not talk to Matt, got it? Under any circumstances." Zacky opened one eye just as Brian started to slowly lower his hand. Zacky visibly relaxed.

"Fine. But for how long?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Zacky, I don't want you talking to him ever again." Zacky's mouth dropped open.

"What? But he's–" Brian covered Zacky's mouth with his hand before he could finished.

"You heard me Zacky. No more interaction whatsoever with that Neanderthal. Just pretend like you don't know him." Zacky stared at him in shock for the longest time before he finally gave up and nodded. Brian removed his hand from Zacky's mouth and they both stepped out of his car and headed towards the school's entrance. 

Brian slid a hand around Zacky's waist and forcefully pulled him closer so that Brian was whispering right into Zacky's ear. 

"If anyone asks how you got that gash on your face, tell them it was the cat."

"We don't even have a cat." Zacky whispered back. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Do you think anyone here knows that? God, you're an idiot." He shoved Zacky away and they both separated to go to their lockers on opposite sides of the school. Zacky said his hello's to random people he barely knew or talked to but for the most part he stayed silent up until his first class.   
He tried desperately to ignore everyone by hiding his face in his arms and trying to make up for some sleep on his desk but he was forced to look up when someone violently shoved his shoulder. 

"You feel up for talking now, Zack?" It was Matt. Zacky wasn't allowed to talk to him, Brian would beat the absolute shit out of him if he found out, but he couldn't just ignore him. 

"Uh...hi Matt." Zacky said quietly, trying desperately not to look directly at him. 

"What happened to your face?" Zacky winced slightly as Matt's fingers brushed up against the gash on his cheek. He bit his lip nervously. 

"Um...the cat got to me." He said nervously, smiling weakly up at him. 

"I've been to your house, Zack, you don't have a cat."

"We're...cat sitting for someone?" Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Cut the bullshit Zacky just fucking tell me what's going on with you and Brian." Just then, the bell rang to start first period and their teacher immediately began teaching the lesson. Zacky pretended to be interested in what the teacher was saying and taking notes to avoid talking to Matt any longer. 

Once the bell to end first hour rang, Zacky quickly gathered his books and all but sprinted out the door to get out of talking to Matt again; the last thing he needed was Brian giving him hell for disobeying him...again. 

"Zack!" Zacky heard Matt shouting to him from down the hallway, but he ignored him and walked faster. "Zacky!" He yelled again. Pain shot throughout his shoulder as Matt caught up with him and shoved this back against the wall. He held his hands on the wall on either side of him so be couldn't get away.   
"I'm sick of the games, Zack. Tell me what the hell is going on. Now." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Matt I really got to get to second period..." Zacky said, trying to duck under Matt's arm to escape. 

"No. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on with Brian." Zacky bit his lip. Matt was his best friend, he couldn't lie to him. 

"Matt, listen...I can't tell you. At least not here. Why don't I stop by your house after school for a bit and I'll talk to you there?" Matt looked at him expressionless for a few moments. 

"But...will Brian be okay with that?"

"Well...no...I'll just tell him I got detention and I'll get home late." Just then, a hand appeared on Matt's left shoulder and pulled him back, away from Zacky. 

"Matt! What are you doing talking to Zacky?" Brian said with a fake smile,   
wrapping his arm around Zacky's waist protectively. Matt narrowed his eyes at Brian. 

"He's my friend, that's what friend's do?" Brian looked back and forth between the two of them. 

"What were you guys talking about?"

"What did you do to Zacky's cheek?" Matt said suddenly. Brian's eyes got wide and he looked over at Zacky before answering. 

"It was just the cat, Matt. He just got too rough. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to second period." Brian shoved Zacky in the opposite direction. Once they were far enough away from Matt, Brian removed his hand from Zacky's waist and used it to slap the back of his head, hard enough for his vision to go fuzzy for a few seconds. 

"What the fuck did I say about talking to him?" He said harshly. 

"If you didn't notice, he kinda had me pinned up against a wall. It's kinda hard not to talk to someone when they're breathing down your neck." Brian rolled his eyes. 

"If you weren't such a fucking wimp, you could've gotten away." He sighed loudly and shoved Zacky into his classroom. He stumbled a bit to regain his balance. "I'll deal with you later." He said, walking away.

\--

The final bell rang and Zacky took his time getting to his locker and getting all of his things. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brian's number while on his way to meet Matt at his locker. 

"Where are you? I'm waiting at my car for you!" Brian growled so loud that Zacky had to take the phone away from his ear. 

"I got another detention; you can just go home without me." Zacky arrived at Matt's locker just as he was shutting it.

"You're not talking to Brian are you?" Matt whispered. Zacky ignored him and kept talking. 

"Don't wait for me, just go home okay?" Zacky saw Matt's jaw tighten once he realized he was talking to Brian. Zacky hung up the phone with a sigh and Matt crossed his large arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you at all, okay? Much less going over to your house. I'd rather just tell you as quick as possible then get back home."

"What, so Brian can beat the shit out of you again?" Matt asked loudly. "Zacky, you're obviously not happy, so why are you even with him?" 

"I'll explain everything later, let's just go." Zacky turned on his heel and began walking to Matt's car. Matt sighed and slung his backpack over one shoulder and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot i started a fic on this website...whoops
> 
> updates should be regular from now on :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic on this site and i dont know what im doing
> 
> this gets better eventually i promise


End file.
